Unfreezing Frozen Hearts
by AuthorOfStorms
Summary: He vowed to love and live for only himself and so when he saw a bit of himself reflected in her eyes he could not kill e wanted to die and that was the e more she wanted it the more he refused, and the harder she tried. That is of course until the demon of Suna met the demon of Konoha. Then everything changes for better or for worse you'll have to read to find out.


**Disclaimer:** None of Naruto is owned by me. Any Ocs are mine but that's about it.

* * *

"Do it sand rat." A voice dared, dark eyes catching the light of the full moon, which was suspended in the sky high above the pair standing in the middle of the deserted street.

A soft breeze blew, ruffling red hair the color of a rose and pushing back white hair the color of the pure, untouched snow and stirring sand up into the air, creating small funnels.

He remembered her.

After their first and only meeting there was no way he could have forgotten her. Not with the way she had approached him with no fear, similar to how she was approaching him now. Even if he tried he could not forget the way she had kissed him on his cheek and uttered words that almost foreign to his ears, before running off with a joyous giggle.

But there was something different about her now. There was no light sparkling in her eyes, only the light of the stars and determination twinkled there. The smile on her face lingered no longer and the daylight her voice had turned to night, it was not nearly as light as it had been when they first met.

She was trying her hardest to instigate him, to start a fight by spitting out a few words with distaste and hate, in the same fashion in which she heard others speak of the boy.

He was after all the demon child, the one child that the entire nation feared. She had no doubt that he would carry out her request without the slightest bit of hesitation, without a single shred of remorse or sorrow.

She remembered him, those beautiful red locks, the eyes like jade and skin like that of a porcelain doll. Yes she remembered him well. She wished they had had the opportunity to play before it came to this.

She was not the only one who had changed, he too was different then he had been before.

The redheaded boy, whose name she never gotten, was no longer giving her a desperate look he had given her when she came running towards him to hand him back the ball he had brought to the park. His jade colored eyes no longer begged for her to play with him and give him a smile. The hopeful expression on his face was gone and in its place was something much harder, much meaner. And besides all of that, as those things alone weren't enough there was a red mark marring his fair and perfect flesh on his forehead. It was a character, one that read love.

"Be the end of me demon!" She screamed at him, her voice echoing down the streets and into oblivion. Her fists were shaking at her sides, tears of frustration and desperation welling up in her eyes and threatening to spill over any second.

The only sound in the world was the whistling of the wind and the shifting of sand all around them. Up from the ground it rose like a corpse from its grave, slowly slithering towards her with a sound similar to the hiss of a snake.

Her eyes did not leave his as the sand reached her feet and began slowly curling up her legs, curling around them like ivy around a lamppost. It was as though he was giving her the chance to change her mind, to run if she so desired. But, when it became apparent that it was not what she desired, the sand that had yet to reach her lunged forwards all of the sudden. And the sand that was crawling its way up her ankles sped up her body, wrapping her in an embrace of death until only a fragment of her face was visible, one eye could see its killer and her mouth was still uncovered.

The girl who had asked for this stood there, shaking as the sand in cased her entire body, rendering her now immobile, she bit her quivering lip and lifted her chin high.

She was more than ready.

The tears that were threatening to fall slid down her cheeks silently, not a single sob escaping into the air. The tears collected under her chin and then fell down onto the parched ground that drank them thirstily.

"DO IT!" She roared at him despite him being in the position of power and not herself. The sand was uncomfortable, digging into her skin, and scratchy but who was she to complain? It would all be over soon.

I'm coming Ani. She thought unable to muster up a smile.

The only thing the boy did was blink slowly and reached out towards her like he was darkness itself reaching out of an alleyway to snag her and drag her into the darkness.

The end was getting closer and closer, she was almost there. She was getting closer and closer to Ani.

He saw fear in her eyes as the sand that was wrapped around her tightened its grip on her small body. But a single dark eye kept staring into jade ones, staring her killer in her face.

Slowly he curled his fingers towards his palm, slowly crushing the girl who was not squirming. She was not screaming or begging for relief. He could take his sweet time if he felt like it. She was at his mercy and he was not one to be merciful.

Tighter and tighter the sand squeezed, a constrictor who aimed to squeeze the life out of her until there was an audible crack and her eyes flew open as a whimper escaped from her mouth before she clamped her mouth shut and bit down on her lip.

A giggle and the words 'your cute' echoed in his mind and the fingers that were making a fist paused and a questioning look came across the features he could still see, nothing except two thirds of her face.

If she had faith in her voice she'd have asked him why he had stopped. But she did not trust that she'd be able to keep the pain in, that she would be able to withhold the pleas for him to either be quick or for him to stop. So she did not speak a single word. She may be little but Ani had taught her how to be strong and so for her she would be strong. For her she was willing to silently endure this pain to see her precious Ani. She was ready to endure the wrath of a tailed beast, whether it be the one tailed beast or the nine tails, she did not care. Neither Hell nor life would not be able to keep her from Ani.

Without warning the boy spun on his heel and began walking away from her. The moment his focus was gone, his attention was shifted away from her the sand melted off her body, falling like rain to the ground. The only sign that there had been a disturbance was the grains that were trained red and the girl lying in the middle of the street, landing with a thud and a whimper.

With the arm that didn't hurt she scooped up a handful of loose sand and threw it at the boys retreating back. "COWARD!" She screamed at him, not entirely sure what the word meant but Ani had spoken it with a shake of her head when she referred to the Shinobi who had the nerve to abandon their teams or to run off in fear. And he was running away from her so he must be a coward.

But neither the sand throwing nor the name calling made him turn around and finish his job. He was just going to leave her there in the middle of the street to fend for herself or rot. She did not care. He only loved himself and when he saw part of himself reflected in her eyes he decided that she should live, unable to die no matter how much she wanted to do so, like him.

Her efforts didn't even stop him. Down the road he continued and only when she could no longer see him did Dekana lower her head and allow the tears to flow freely, did the sobs she had been holding back to the point of biting through her lip burst free from the confines of her mouth.

"I-I-I'm sorry…A-Ani-san." He had been her only hope, her foolproof plan.

And now she didn't know what to do.

But that's when she remembered the conversation her and her parents had when she had learned of Niyani's passing. Only it wasn't natural causes that had killed her precious Ani. No it was something else.

* * *

"Mommy where's Ani gone." It had already accomplished that she was not coming home. They had told her that she had 'gone to a better place' but the desert wasn't exactly a good place to start, so a better place could have been anywhere.

But she would have never run away or abandon them, not Ani.

She looked up expectantly at her mother, a curvy woman who moved like flowing water, exchange a 'look' with her father, a man with broad shoulders, dark hair and bright eyes. After this look over her head he was the one to speak saying,

"Ani has gone to Heaven child." Unknowingly her mother smiled at this answer, thinking this was going to satisfy their youngest daughter.

Dark blue eyes widened with realization.

If she wanted to see Ani again then she'd have to go to heaven, the only problem was that she did not know where this Heaven was. Was it hidden deep in a forest or on the top of a tall mountian? Or maybe Heaven was burried far underground like a mole.

And so, with all of these ideas whirling around her head, the little girl asked, "And how does one get to Heaven daddy?"

This question visibly shook her parents, her mother's black eyes widening and her father giving her a sharp look that made her shrink into her mother with a quiet whimper and clutch at her clothes. Her mother, Hana, placed her hands on her shoulders and turned her daughter towards her and lifted her chin so that they were looking each other in the eye.

"In order to get to heaven one must die."

"Does that mean that Ani is-"

"Hush child." Her mother placed a finger against her lips before the last word could be uttered. It would be too much for the two of them to handle and they could not show their daughter their weakness, only each other in the confines of their own room. But even then they tried their hardest to be strong for each other, too stubborn to let tears flow and sobs rake through their bodies.

"Who did it daddy?" Daddy was still a ninja, he still went out on missions, unlike mommy, and so he would know because it concerned his eldest daughter.

Her mother pulled her daughter into her chest and held her tightly whispering the words, "It does not matter.", into her ear. She had no reason to know, she was not old enough to understand even though she was quite bright for a seven year old.

But her father thought otherwise, so he said in a cold, detached voice "It was a Leaf Ninja."

* * *

Perhaps if Dekana's father had not failed to include the minor details, such as the attack had been an accident, a mere case of acting first and asking questions later, of miscommunication and ignorance, things may have turned out differently.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it? I'm really anxious to hear your opinions. Any questions you might have or whatever else you might want to say.

Is there any way I can make this better? If so please tell me how I might do that.

I do hope that I've gotten everyone in character. I'm sorry if this was a bit slow but things should get rolling soon. I've sortta got things planned out, sortta don't.

Reviews would be quite lovely.


End file.
